


Let's Raise the Stakes

by BeelzBabe, TheSongtress



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex, cursing, poker game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzBabe/pseuds/BeelzBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongtress/pseuds/TheSongtress
Summary: Things get heated when Asmo decides to join in on Poker night.(There are is a bit of non con in the middle so trigger warning.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Let's Raise the Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab that we did together, trading off and writing different parts. I had so much fun working on this. Thanks bestie! IDK what I would do without you.

"Oh, hell no," Yuki yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. "That is seven hands in a row! We agreed, no magic, Solomon!"

Solomon smirked as he pulled an armload of chips across the table. "Who said that I was using magic," he said with faux defensiveness, "Perhaps lady luck is just on my side this evening." 

Aria groaned as she collected the cards and began to shuffle them. She knew that poker night with Solomon had been a bad idea, he and Yuki tended to be at each other's throats in a matter of minutes. Tapping the deck on the table, she began to deal. 

"Listen you two, if you are going to continue to argue, I am going to call it a night." She placed the deck in the middle of the table and looked to Solomon. "Seriously, though, are you cheating?" 

Arranging the cards in his hands, Solomon flashed her a look of mock outrage, "Aria, after all we have been through, are you really accusing me of cheating?" He flashed her a charming smile, and she could feel a slight blush race across her face. 

"Wait, what?" Yuki demanded. "What do you mean by all that you have been through. ARIA, what did you do." 

"Alright…. So let's start the hand!" Aria deflected quickly, knowing good and well that she had a bit of a reprimand coming later. 

"Bet," Solomon declared, pushing a small stack of chips forward. 

"Raise," Yuki countered, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I guess I will…." Aria was interrupted mid-sentence as the door to the classroom swung open; Asmo standing in the doorway.

"What… Is….. This!!!" he gasped. "How could the three of you get together and not invite meeeee!!" He walked across the room, hand pressed against his forehead in a dramatic pose. "You know that I love card night." Reaching the table, he draped himself across it, knocking over several piles of chips in the process.

Solomon shot Asmo a look of bemusement as the demon continued his dramatics. 

"Asmodeus, you hate card night." 

Asmo stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, "I may not enjoy the game, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be part of the fun."  
Reaching over, Asmo ran a hand over Solomon's arm, a wicked smile crossing his face. "And you know things are alwaaaays more fun when I am around, don't you, Solomon?"

An unreadable look filled Solomon's eyes as he pulled away from Asmo, "Fine then, pull up a chair, and Aria will deal you in."

Aria and Yuki exchanged a smile as Asmo made a production of getting a chair and settling between them. Neither of them was quite sure of the depths of his relationship with Solomon, but it seemed to them to be a bit more than friendship. 

Collecting the cards once more, Aria reshuffled them and dealt as Solomon retrieved the spilled chips. 

"I am glad you showed up, Asmo," Yuki whispered, "maybe someone can finally get Magic Boy over there to behave." She shot Solomon another sharp look before pushing a few chips forward. "Bet." 

Asmo sent Solomon a shocked look, "Solomon, you naughty thing are you cheating again?!" He shook his head, feigning disappointment. He turned back to Yuki, "Don't worry, sugar, I'll make sure that he doesn't cheat." 

He reached over then, bopping her lightly on the nose, and Yuki sighed softly. Asmo, looking much like the cat who ate the canary, turned back to his cards and began to look them over carefully before tossing a few chips into the middle of the table. "Raise."

"Call." Aria watched as Yuki bit her lip, giving Asmo an appraising look. It is evident that something was going on, and she was all too certain that Asmo was behind it. She grabbed a few chips, reaching forward to place them with the other bets. As she set them down, she felt a light touch dance across the back of her hand, and she looked up to find herself meeting the most beautiful red-gold eyes.

"That was a wonderful move, Aria," Asmo purred, and she felt herself flush. She didn't remember it being so warm in the room before. "Seems like you might be the one to watch out for in this game." Aria pulled her hand back quickly, and she heard Asmodeus chuckle. 

"Oh my darlings, I just had the most wonderful idea!" He clapped his hands excitedly, effectively flashing his cards to the entire table. "What if we raise the stakes a little bit." He plucked the cowgirl hat off of Yuki's head and tossed it onto the table. "Let's forget the chips. Each bet is a piece of clothing instead." There was a slight gleam in his eyes, and no one seemed to be able to think of why this was not a reasonable suggestion. "Yuki raises by the way, and I check."

Solomon pulled the cloak from around his shoulders, folding it quickly and setting it on the table. "I suppose that I will raise as well." 

Asmo looked to Aria, who was slipping her shoes off and placing them beside Yuki's hat. "Raise." 

Continuing around the table once more, Yuki called, offering her jacket. Asmo also called, tossing his scarf into the center of the table. Solomon raised again this time standing to pull his belt off, placing it on top of his cloak. 

As the betting returned to Aria, she began to panic. She was not as ornately dressed as the others, sporting a simple skirt and turtleneck. Asmodeus must have noticed the discomfort in her eyes, and he leaned over, taking a look at the card in her hands, "Asmo, that's not how you…." 

Her words faded as his hand moved up her inner thigh, "That is a lovely hand you have there, Doll," he whispered, "It would be such a waste for you to call, don't you agree?" She nodded in agreement though thoughts of the cards had all but left her mind. "Why don't you slip that delightful top of yours off and raise?" 

He pulled his hand from her thigh and grabbed her cards, laying them face down. He smirked as he watched her grab the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head before tossing it into the center of the table. "Raise," she declared, her voice heavy with a breathless quality. 

Aria felt the tell-tale tingle of eyes upon her, and she turned to find Solomon's hungry eyes taking her in.. She watched as his eyes moved down her body, lingering on the plain white bra that had been under her sweater. Her heart began to race; it had been a long time since she had felt his hands on her, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel them again.

Yuki's eyes fixate on Solomon as he leaned over, whispering softly into Aria's ear. She saw the girls cheeks flush and knew all too well what the sorcerer's intentions were for her friend. She felt her own body grow excited at the thought of the two having their way. Feeling herself smirk, she eyed Asmo as the other two rose from the table.

"Well, I have a feeling those two will be busy for quite a while. If what I have heard of Solomon rings true, that is."

Asmo flashed her a knowing smile, "Oh, Darling, you have no idea."

Solomon slipped his arm around Aria's waist, his palm resting on the small of her back, feeling the heat of her body against his skin. He looked down into her eyes, smirking playfully as he pulled her against him. Her fingers began popping open each of the buttons of his dress shirt, til his chest was bare before her, Aria slid the fabric off his shoulders.

"Aria…" Solomon breathed raspily, as she placed her hands along his chest, sliding them slowly downwards. "Do you believe you will get me that easily?" His hands were already working on removing her remaining clothing.

Aria nibbled her bottom lip as she looked up into his eyes, clouded with lust. "If you don't want me, Solomon," she prodded, pushing away from him, "I am sure that Asmo and Yuki would welcome the company." She felt his grasp tighten around her waist as he pulled her back to him as he worked bottoms down to her feet.

"You seem to misunderstand me, Motek," he crooned in his Native tongue. His fingers brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I do want you, Aria, but I will take you how I see fit." Curling his fingers into her hair, he jerked her head back, exposing her bare skin. His lips found the tender flesh just below her jawline, nipping it softly. Her sweet gasps rang in his ears, "What a sweet sound, one I have missed for quite some time. Open for me, Motek."

Aria's eyes rolled back as she felt his right hand press against her inner thigh, she obliged, spreading them apart. "Mmm.." Moans began leaving her lips as his fingers slipped between her slick folds, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. She soon felt her legs start to quiver, Solomon saw her predicament, moving his hands from her long enough to switch their positions to lift her on top of the table behind them. 

Solomon gripped her thighs, pulling her to the edge, spreading her legs open, baring her most private area to his lustful gaze. "Fucking beautiful, Motek, and it's all mine."

Kneeling between them, his left-hand slid up her thighs to her stomach, applying a firm touch for her to lay back completely. Once she was flat on her back before him, he buried his face into her, causing her legs to close around him. His tongue darted out, flicking the quivering flesh; tasting her sweet juices in his mouth enticed a low growl to escape his lips.

"Sweet and delicious, why did I wait so long to retake you?" He blew softly against her most sensitive spot, coaxing a gasp from Aria. Solomon slipped two fingers inside her, his tongue still lapping deftly against her clit.

The girl's hips ground against his fingers, pushing them deeper inside her, "Mmm fuck, that feels so good." Aria began to lift herself up, propping up on her elbows. Her eyes fell to the movement of his tongue, watching him please her only arouses Aria more. Solomon must have felt her gaze, his eyes now locked on hers. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip as he took hold of her clit, sucking lightly.

He pushed himself to his feet, left hand still tangled in her hair, pulling Aria to him, her nipples brushed against his bare chest. "Taste yourself on me." Licking his lips as he taunted her, she wasted no time to his surprise, as lips brushed against his. Raspy moans escaped her as his fingers continued to curl inside her, he felt the girl's walls tighten around him. "Come for me, Motek, come undone for me."

Sucking on his bottom lip, she felt pleasure building inside. Aria could not hold back any longer, "I...mmm fuck, I'm about to…" Words failing to form, moans of ecstasy escaped her instead. Her legs tightened around him as wave after wave shook the girl's body, as orgasm consumed her. "Solomon…"

He slowly pulled from inside her, her juices dripping from his fingers onto the floor below. "Look how wet you are for me, and I haven't got to the best part." Said Solomon, licking her release off of him. "So don't think this is over." He added as he released the hold on her hair.

"You should know me better than that, foreplay is just a tease." Catching his gaze, she slipped her hand between her thighs, rubbing her moist center. Feeling her fingers covered in her juices, Aria reached down to his length, rubbing herself onto him. His sharp intake of breath let her know he enjoyed her touched, his cock now throbbing in her palm.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Yuki's breath caught as she watched Solomon move between Aria's legs, her own legs spreading involuntarily. She heard Asmo chuck beside her, and she looked over to him in a lust-filled haze. 

"It's amazing what a little encouragement will do for two lovers at odds." He reached over, grabbing her chin, bringing her gaze to meet his own. "Tell me, Yuki. Does seeing them together turn you on." 

Yuki could have sworn she saw a slight glow in his eyes but found it hard to care as the feel of his hand on her sent waves of desire through her body. 

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. 

He smirked, knowing what the answer would be, "I am going to ask you another question now, Yuki, and it is of the utmost importance that you reply honestly. Am I understood?" 

Yuki nodded her head slowly. She was starting to feel very warm, the urge to remove her top overwhelming. 

Asmo leaned in close, "Do you desire me, Yuki? Have you ever fantasized about what it would be like to have me claim you?"

Her cheeks flushed red, but the desire to tell him how often she had entertained those thoughts was strong. "Yes, I have, many times." 

His lips brushed her ear as he came closer yet, "And if the opportunity presented itself now?" he crooned, sending shivers down her spine. 

Yuki turned her head and crashed her lips against his, eagerness burning through her. Her hand grasped his shirt, pulling him closer as his tongue brushed against her lips, begging entrance. She opened for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss, hand tugging at the hem of her shirt, lifting it up over her shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. 

Asmodeus pulled back, his mouth working down her jawline to her collar bone. "Such an eager little thing, aren't we now, Pet?" He pulled back for a moment, taking her in, the black lace bra she wore cupping her breast alluringly. "And such appropriate attire and oh my it clasps in the front, how convenient." His fingers flicked open the clasp in record time, and his mouth immediately found its way to her breast. 

Yuki let out a low moan as his skilled mouth worked around her nipples. Her eyes flitted from the scene with Solomon and Aria and then back to Asmodeus, her heart beating against her chest. The urge to run her fingers through his hair was strong, but she restrained herself, not wanting to dissuade him from his ministrations. 

"You know," he said, straightening, "I think that you will find that the view is much better from down here." He wrapped a hand in her hair and guided her down to her knees, insistence in his eyes. "Why don't you show me exactly what you have wanted to do to me." 

Yuki's hand seemed to move on with their own volition, reaching for the clasp of Asmo's pants and unbuttoning them. She pulled them down, exposing expensive silk briefs, his excitement evident beneath the thin fabric. She ran her palm along the bulge and heard Asmo's breath catch suddenly. 

"Oh Pet, what do you plan to do with that," he teased, lust radiating off of him in waves.

Yuki could hardly contain herself, her panties soaked from the anticipation of what could happen next. She slid the briefs down, exposing the length of him. She smiled wickedly, wrapping her hand around him and stroking slowly. 

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of this…" She moved, taking him in her mouth, slowly moving her lips down his shaft. Her head was swimming, the taste of him on her tongue was intoxicating; she needed more, her eagerness snowballing.

"Mmm, I guess that I forgot to mention that little detail," he groaned as her tongue began to work around the base of his cock, "I am lust personified. It's only natural for me to be a little addictive." He used the hand wrapped in her hair for leverage as he began to assist her head in it's bobbing motion. She moaned, sending vibrations through him, and he threw his head back, enjoying the sensation.

Yuki moved her hand back to his cock, stroking in time with the movements of her mouth. She was becoming frantic in her need, the desire to feel the product of his pleasure in her mouth. She was practically dripping at this point, everything about him triggering her baser instincts. Her free hand moved between her legs, pushing aside her panties as she began to trace light circles on her clit. 

"That's right, Pet. Give into the feeling." His voice was breathy now, and he practically glowed. Yuki's legs were shaking as she continued to take him as deep as possible, her own orgasm building. She could feel him begin to twitch in her mouth, and her vision went hazy with the overwhelming pleasure that was working through her. 

He found his release then, looking down, watching her shake in absolute ecstasy. He admired how willingly she swallowed his load and ran an affectionate hand through her hair. "You, my dear, are a good time. We definitely need to make this a regular thing."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aria stroked Solomon's length, his groans reverberating in her ear, when the view of Yuki kneeling in front of Asmo caught her attention. Sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth, she watched as her friend began pleasuring him in a way very similar to what Solomon had done unto her. Her grip tightened around him as her own excitement grew within her. 

"Hmm, does that arouse you, Motek?" Solomon cooed, he followed her gaze. The longer she watched the others, the faster she pumped his cock in her hand. He did not dare interrupt Aria's focus, for she brought him closer to his own release. Burying his face into her neck, his teeth sunk into her flesh; hearing her cry out, he slipped down to her shoulder, leaving another mark against her skin.

"Make me cum, and maybe I'll let you go have fun with her." Aria's eyes fell back to him, catching his wicked smile. "That is what you want, is it not?"

Nodding softly, she turned her focus back to him, Aria licked her right palm before putting both her hands to work; she began jerking them both in sync up and down his shaft. His breaths quickened, his body becoming tense, Aria knew she had him on edge. "What if I do this instead?" Sliding off the side of the table, Aria crouched before him, taking the tip of his length into her mouth, sucking him gently. 

Yuki licked her lips as Asmo pulled her back upright. "Oh, I agree, darlin'." She peered over to Solomon, she could see his body growing taunt getting ready for a release. An exciting thought flashed through her mind, a smirk creeping across her face.

"What has earned such a wicked look upon your features, my dear?" Asmo inquired. He was well aware that Yuki held very little fondness for the sorcerer, and her eyes were now glued to him, "Ohh…" He let his voice trail off as the girl left his side.

Yuki saw Solomon returned to his upright position and had his eyes closed, he was almost there. "Asmo, darling, isn't it such a shame Solomon is enjoying Aria all to himself when you haven't even had a chance to taste her yet," she pointed out suggestively as she looked back to the demon. "We should do something about that, right?'

"Oh yes, this is not acceptable," he agreed with a pout; the two made their way over to the pair.

Asmo walked up behind Aria's body, his fingertips brushing lightly against her backside. As she straightened, he saw her hands were still fixated on Solomon" s cock, he motioned to Yuki in a way to intervene. "Hello, Doll, you sure seem to be enjoying yourself. Wouldn't you much rather enjoy me, having my body pressed against yours, teasing you most delightfully?" he whispered softly into her ear.

Yuki placed herself between Aria and the sorcerer, grabbing the girls arms; she pulled them from their grip. She heard the groans of frustration from behind, Yuki bit her lip to stifle the laughter forming in her throat. Placing Aria's hands on her waist, Yuki let her lips brush against her chest, kissing her way up her friend's neck.

"Aria, I forgot how smooth your skin was against my lips."

"What the fuck, Yuki? Do you realize how fucking close I was?" Solomon growled, reaching for her hips, digging his nails into her skin. "I don't take kindly to being interrupted!"

Yuki ignored him for the time being, him gripping her in such a way was no concern to her. She focused on her lips that were now hovering above Aria's, "I think it's time you enjoyed Asmo for a bit, love." She placed a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away.

"Come with me, Doll. I have been waiting to enjoy this beautiful body of yours." Asmo hooked his arm around Aria's waist, leading her to the backside of the classroom.

Yuki saw he had yet to release her, she went to move away from him, but he tightened his hold and pulled her back to him. "What the fuck Solomon? You can let me go now."

He whipped her around to face him, replacing his hold. "Oh no, the fun has only begun." He guided her backward until her back was flush against the wall. "You should have never stepped in the way you did." The tips of his fingers trailed against her skin, up around her neck before curling them into her hair; he yanked his hold, opening her throat to him completely.

A daring laugh escaped her, "Two can play this game, asshole. I'm not one to fuck with, just a fair warning, the only warning you will get." She gripped the back of his wrist with her right hand, the other pressing firmly against his chest.

"Tistamee-tah-peh!!" His anger caused his carefully placed facade to fall, before his lips crashed into hers. There was nothing sweet or passionate about their kiss. He roughly devoured her mouth, his teeth biting into her delicate lips. "Don't toy with me, zonna!" 

Her eyes flared in rage as he took it upon himself to kiss her, Yuki rared back, her palm striking his cheek, turning it crimson in color. "How fucking dare you!" She hissed as Solomon jerked her head back; further, he was pissed. 'Good!' she thought to herself.

He was fighting not to use his powers against her, she was just a mere human; he could easily overpower her. "I must say, I enjoy your fighting spirit. Most would have just submitted to me by now." Stepping forward, he pressed into her, wedging his right thigh between hers. "Challenge accepted," he whispered, his leg applying pressure to her center, the heat of her arousal practically burning this skin.

His free hand worked on unbuttoning her denim skirt as she continued to pry his hands away, but she was not a match for his strength. He pulled away long enough to slide her skirt down along with her panties, "Now, that is much better." Pushing his leg back in position.

"Hey, what the…" Her words cut off with his lips again, she tried to deny him entrance but to no avail. His tongue explored her mouth, Yuki felt his fingers slip between her thighs; enticing a soft moan." S..stop dammit."

Finally releasing his grip from her hair, Solomon's fingers eased around to her throat, "Do you really want me to stop? I believe your body says otherwise." He smirked, her emerald eyes staring daggers into him, "See? Have a taste."

Yuki's mouth filled with his fingers, her juices flowing amongst her tongue. She obliged him only for a moment before her jaw locked down on his fingers. He scowled in pain, snatching them from her mouth. "How fucking ignorant are you to even attempt that, dumbass."

"Fucking zonna," he applied pressure to her throat, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

Solomon was painfully hard, he knew he needed a release soon; it was almost unbearable. He guided her down to the floor, positioning his body above hers; her legs spread open for him. "Now, you can see just what you interrupted, what you dear friend Aria could be enjoying."

"Hell no, I don't think so." Yuki went to protest, but he had his cock already pressed against her entrance. "Solomon…"

He rubbed himself between her slick folds, his body stinging with desire; Solomon thrust inside her, filling her with every inch. Her body arched against him, "Fuck, Yuki."

Screams of pain and pleasure escaped her, Yuki was not used to taking a size like his. "I said...no Solomon...Fuck." She drew in a breath, desperately wanting to ignore the feeling of pleasure building within her, she loathed this man and wanted it to stay that way. "Get the fuck off already, I have had enough."

"Oh, I plan on doing just that." His hips began bucking against hers. He returned his hand to her throat; Solomon saw a glimmer of excitement flash in her eyes. Her juices streamed around him with every thrust, dripping down her center. Moving his gaze downwards, he watched as his cock pounded her tight pussy, her hips in perfect rhythm with his own. 

Yuki bit her lip, drawing blood, trying to contain the sounds wanting to escape her. Glaring up at him as he watched himself pleasure her, she took the chance reaching both hands to his chest and dug her nails into his flesh, breaking the skin. Solomon just growled, flashing her a wicked smile. "Does nothing work on you, like fuck. You are the last person in hell I would ever screw."

Her eyes rolled back as he lifted her hips, the head of his cock rubbing against her sweet spot. Yuki relaxed her arms, letting her fingers slide down his stomach; down between her legs, feeling his cock pump between her fingers. "Harder.." She breathed, her walls tightened around him.

"She finally wants to give in." Solomon taunted, but he obliged, slamming his cock into her, her face twisting most seductively. "You like that, don't you, zonna?" Her pussy squeezed around him, the echoes of their bodies colliding together filled the classroom.

"I'm about to...I'm going to.." Yuki's words left failed as she was about to go over the edge, but was abruptly stopped when he pulled his cock from within her. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." She yelled, rage filling her voice.

"Not so much fun, now is it?" He chuckled, seeing her shocked expression. "It's like you said, two can play that game."

"Oh, I don't think so. No one and I mean no one keeps me from getting mine, asshole." Yuki shot upward, knocking him backward; she was now on top, pinning him below her. "I'm going to fucking cum, and your cock is making that happen." 

Solomon groaned in pleasure as Yuki took his length in her hand, guiding it back into her snug center. "Fucking ride me, then, I want to feel you come undone on me." He rested his hands on her hips and let her have her way.

Lifting her arms up, Yuki curled them behind her head, tangling her fingers in her hair. "Mmm, dammit, your dick feels so fucking good inside me." Lifting her body, she bounced up and down, taking him deeper each time; she could no longer deny herself the pleasure her body felt by the person she hated most.

"That's right," Solomon purred as he felt the muscles of her pussy begin to tighten around him. "It feels good, doesn't it?" His breath left his lungs in a rush as she slammed her hands down onto his chest. 

"Just because, oh, it feels good, doesn't mean I hate you any less." 

Her hands slid to his shoulders. Her body started to betray her, an orgasm ripping suddenly and violently through her body. Her nails dug into the skin at his shoulders as animalistic cries of pleasure began to stream from her mouth.

Solomon could barely contain himself as she clamped around him, dragging his own release for him. He closed his eyes, his usually quick mind finding it hard to form a coherent thought as his cock twitched inside of her. 

When the waves of pleasure ebbed, they lay there on the floor, sweaty bodies pressed together panting. 

"I hate you," she declared between heaving breaths, "but I will be damned if you don't know what you are doing." 

"Don't worry," he replied as he lifted her off of his length and sat up, "the feeling is mutual."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aria followed Asmo to the back of the classroom, her heart beating fast with anticipation. Her mind was already clouded with lust from her time with Solomon, but the look in Asmo's eye made the fire in her loins burn brighter. 

"Now," Asmo started as he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think we should start with something like this…"

He lowered his mouth to her, his lips dancing with hers. He could feel the eagerness she was holding back break free as his tongue slipped between her lips. He moved then, turning them both around, pressing Aria's back against the wall behind them. 

Asmo smirked against her lips as his hand found hers and lifted them, moving one hand to grasp both wrists, pinning them effectively above her head. Pulling back, he took her in, face flustered and panting before. 

"There are few things in the world I enjoy as much as seeing how badly someone desires me presented so clearly." He ran the back of his free hand down the curve of her face, and she leaned into it, hungry for his touch. "Adoration being my favorite, followed closely by…" 

He brought his hand to her nipple, tweaking it sharply. She moaned involuntarily at the sensation, and his smirk grew wider. 

"Invoking the sounds of pleasure from my partner." 

Aria whimpered as his hand began to travel further downwards, nails raking across her thigh's sensitive skin. He hooked his hand under her leg, lifting it and wrapping it around his own waist. 

"Why don't we see what other lovely noises we can draw out." 

He grabbed his erection, and skillfully slipped it inside her before grabbing her other leg and bringing it to mirror the first. Releasing her, brought his to her face, reclaiming her lips as he began to thrust eagerly inside of her. 

"A- Asmo," Aria whined, wrapping her arms around his neck, the need to be close to him almost too much to bear. 

"Oh doll, you feel exquisite wrapped around me like this." 

He rolled his hip, with a practiced ease that was the result of centuries of indulging his sin, and Aria's head dropped back as pleasure began to creep through her being. 

"Please, please, Asmo, don't stop. Fuck, you are so good."

Asmo beamed, the adoration stroking his ego, and he began to move faster, his thrust pushing deeper inside of her. 

"Tell me how much you adore me, Doll?" he hissed into her ear.

"So much, oh so so much."

"Tell me how much you need this…"

"I need this so fucking bad, oh Asmo, I need you!" Aria wailed, the start of her orgasm pushing against the edges of her consciousness.

His hand shot up to her hair, guiding her head down so that their gazes met.

"Yes, Aria, you need me, I am the only one who can make you feel this good, Doll." His eyes flashed again, and Aria felt pleasure rip through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. "Now, I want you to give yourself to me completely. Cum for me, Aria." 

The orgasm that Aria experienced was unlike anything that she had ever felt in her life. Her eyes closed, and she surrendered herself entirely to it, letting it drag her under like a riptide, causing her to lose all sense of time and self. 

Asmo watched as she slipped entirely under his sway, her submitting sending him over the edge once more as he filled her with his hot release. He thrust into her a few more times before he fell still. 

"My, my… that was quite spectacular, my darling." 

Aria merely nodded as she tried to regain her bearings, her thoughts still a jumble of sensations. 

Asmo chuckled as he took in the state of her. Wrapping his arms securely around her waist, he moved her to a nearby table. He sat her down carefully, slowly pulling out of her. 

"Just rest here a moment, Doll. Sometimes it takes a minute for a human to regain use of their legs after around with me." 

He gave her a playful wink before turning around to look at Yuki and Solomon, looking very disheveled as they redressed themselves. 

"And what happened over here," Asmo asked them, mischief gleaming in his eyes. 

"Not a darn thing," Yuki huffed, trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling. 

Asmo strode towards her tucking finger under her chin, lifting it slowly. 

"Oh pet, there is nothing to be ashamed of; you enjoyed yourself, did you not?"

Yuki nodded, the familiar feeling of desire fluttering in her stomach.

"Mmm, I thought so….," he turned to Solomon, "and you?"

Solomon lifted his cape over his shoulders, fastening the clasp deftly. "I can't deny that the fiery spirit that she harbors adds a little to the encounter." 

Yuki glared at him, and Solomon let out a resigned sigh. "Yes, yes, I enjoyed it very much." 

"Wonderful!" Asmo squealed, clapping his hand excitedly. He walked over to the table and retrieved Aria's clothes and handed them to Yuki before moving for his own. "In that case, why don't we clean up here and go back to my room and let the real fun begin." 

The three humans exchanged unsure glances before nodding in agreement. Solomon pushed past Yuki to a now clothed Aria, taking her carefully in his arms. 

Asmo moved to Yuki, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the door. 

"Come now, I will show a little something I learned back in Rome back during Caligula's reign."


End file.
